


I Swear, I Won't Hesitate To Say No (Alex Gaskarth)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Competition, familly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: While driving home from your parents’, you ask Alex an ultimate question, which, in turn, forces him to let you in on his surprising plan. If only his anxiety didn’t prevent him from going along with it.Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/617919960280416256/i-swear-i-wont-hesitate-to-say-no-alex
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/You
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	I Swear, I Won't Hesitate To Say No (Alex Gaskarth)

"Have you ever thought about having kids with me, Alex?"

_Talk about being awkward and not at all subtle._

Truth was, the moment you caught Alex hiding under the kitchen island with your sister's daughter, both females invited for a family get-together, your boyfriend and your niece communicating in a unique combination of gestures and sounds, baby fever set in, in the form of you wondering how Alex would be as a father. To make matters worse, you swear you caught him sneaking you a knowing look.

Apparently, you thought wrong, since he obviously didn't share the same sentiment as you did.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Still keeping his eyes on the pitch-black road bringing you home, he chuckles, though rather than being amusing, the question is conveyed as judgmental, more so, hurtful.

"I'm being very serious, actually." You defend, now slightly uncomfortable in the passenger seat, too afraid to even glance at your left.

"You've been talking with your sister, haven't you?"

Not only uncomfortable at his accusatory tone and now confused as to why he would ask such a silly question, considering how everybody knew how important your family was to you, with furrowed eyebrows and clenched teeth, you reply

"No, not more than usual."

"Good."

Sensing the peculiarity in his decided tone and behavior, you allow yourself to look over to the driver's side and speak softly to him.

"Why are you asking me this, Alex?"

"S'nothing"

Obviously, it was not _nothing,_ judging by the way those two words, in addition to being inaudible, were strung together as one. Knowing something was off from the moment the elephant in the room was addressed, you allow yourself to look over to the driver's side, prompting him softly.

"Lex?"

Sighing in defeat, he begins to rub his scruff, while his facial expression begins twisting into different types, his brain struggling to formulate how to bring about his attitude without it being awkward for you. Figuring there was no other way to approach it than to use the "rip off the Band-Aid method,” he shouts, then forcefully punches the steering wheel.

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight!"

Flabbergasted, for this was _not_ a conversation you had with him as of yet, much less expecting to have on a Saturday night at midnight on a near deserted highway, you choke out, your eyes wide, "You _were_?"

"Yes!" He shouts triumphantly, but soon appears emasculated, "But I chickened out at the last minute. You probably never noticed this, but your family, especially your parents, they're,” he pauses to shiver at the word " _intimidating_.”

Feeling as though you're the reason behind his enervated state, yet also how disproportionate his reasoning is, you chuckle in amusement, "Says the lead vocalist of a super popular band who performs in front of thousands on a regular basis for a living."

"That's different!" he argues, "Fans just eat up my idiocy. Your family, not so much"

Alleviated with how one self-depreciating word from his part just cut the tension and how easily problem-solving comes to the both of you, an inclination towards friendly threat starts to bubble through your veins, your tone and facial expression according, "If you're thinking about pulling over and proposing to me, Gaskarth, I'm warning you right now, I swear I won't hesitate to say no."

"(Y/N)!", he feigns a gasp, "Why must you think so low of me?" but sensing your nonchalance, quickly turns to his usual self, his tone and expression just as, if not more challenging than yours, "You'll never see it coming. And when I give you no choice but to say yes, _then,_ we'll see about giving Ellie a cousin."


End file.
